Flash You Back
by Heero De Fanel
Summary: An AXL fic. Lacus goes for a visit to Athrun's house, and gets a story, a laugh... among other things. Rating is for innuendo, and for the little scene at the end... don't worry, it's not graphic. Names fixed! Please R&R!


****

Flash You Back

Legal Crap/Author's Notes: I don't own Gundam SEED. There it is. This is another Athrun + Lacus fic, and shouldn't be taken too seriously, as both are quite OOC. Add in the fact that it has chibi Athrun and Kira, well… Just hope you guys enjoy.

"Of course you may see Master Athrun, Miss Lacus, but I must warn you, he's not in a mood for too many pleasantries." Lacus blinked.

"Oh… is that so?" she said. "Why not, may I ask?"

"Why not, why not, hello?" Pink-chan chimed in from its position in Lacus' arms. The butler sighed.

"President Zara made a visit to this estate earlier. As you undoubtedly know, the young master had just received leave from his unit." Lacus smiled somewhat wearily, as she knew personal relations between the two weren't exactly… father-son like. "His father was waiting for him when he got home. The president was… displeased with certain aspects of the young master's estate." He would have gone on, but loud crashing and yelling erupted above him.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! THESE QUARTERS NOT BEFITTING FOR A SOLDIER MY! DAMMIT, DO I LOOK LIKE I'M TWELVE!" Lacus blinked, as she recognized the very angry voice as Athrun's, and turned toward the butler again.

"More specifically, his room." The butler looked at her with an expression of wary amusement. "Good luck, miss." Lacus sighed, than turned to go up to visit her fiance.

"Good luck, good luck, hello!"

"Thank you, Pink-chan."

* * *

"Why do I have to do this again? Oh, right. My father." Athrun Zala was busy doing what teenagers everywhere universally hate doing: cleaning their rooms. "Hmm, where did this go again? Ah, forget it!" Athrun rolled his eyes, than sat down on his bed. He was startled by the sound of his door opening. He turned, expecting one of the house's various servants, but he was surprised by the pink-haired girl standing at the door, an expression of amusement on her face, with a Haro in her arms. 

"Enjoying yourself, Athrun?" she playfully inquired, as she walked toward him. He groaned.

"I sincerely hope that's a joke, Lacus," he said wearily. She smiled at him, then sat down next to him. Her eyes immediately widened upon seeing the warzone that Athrun called a bedroom. Athrun turned toward her, and groaned. "Oh please, it's not that messy!" Lacus rolled her eyes, than gestured to: the pile of clothes in one corner, the stack of books, paper, and other writing stuff all piled on (a now barely recognizable) desk, tons of mechanical parts strewn throughout the room, a car seat in the back, and the steering wheel from said car lying next to his bed.

"Is this why you were angry earlier? You saw how much of a mess you've made over the years?" Lacus asked, a wry tone to her voice. Athrun made a low growling noise under his breath.

"No, I was angry because my dear old father, on one of his non military related visits, is FORCING me to clean this place." Lacus blinked.

"That's it? Couldn't you have just said no?" Lacus asked. Athrun shook his head.

"I tried. His response was to flaunt his military superiority over yet again, and made it an order." There was silence. Then, a low, giggling sound. "I don't consider this funny! He shouldn't be able to do this! I'm not-"

"Twelve, I heard you downstairs." Lacus said, struggling not to laugh. Athrun's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, come on! This isn't amusing!" A laugh. "I'm serious, cut it out!" Another laugh. "Will you quit it already!" Lacus promptly fell into a fit of helpless laughter, watching her normally composed fiance act one-third of his age. Athrun threw up his hands, then stood up. "Are you done?" he asked, annoyance tinging his voice. Lacus allowed herself one last giggle before composing herself. Athrun breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to resume his cleaning. He blinked, as something hit his foot. He looked down, and saw a small photo album. He tilted his head quizzically, and picked it up.

"What is it, Athrun?" Lacus asked, as he walked back with his find. He shrugged as he sat on his bed.

"I have no idea. What's in here?" he asked, as he flipped open the album. He gasped in surprise. Lacus looked over the pictures on the first page, and her eyes widened. On the page were photos of Athrun and Kira when they were younger. Judging from the looks of them, they could have been no older than 5. His eyes softened slightly as he recalled their younger days, without fighting or war.

"Is that you and Kira?" Lacus asked, as she looked over the picture. Athrun nodded silently. "Hmm…" Athrun looked at Lacus, wondering what she saw. "What were you doing in this kitchen?" Athrun looked confused, and then saw that he and Kira were in a kitchen on the day of the photo.

"Hmm… I wonder why…" Athrun looked at the date. "I think we were…" then suddenly, it all became clear, and Athrun hurriedly closed the album, his face as pink as the Haro Lacus was currently holding. "You know what? I actually… uh… can't seem… to remember! That's it, I have no recollection of what happened that day." Now, let me just take this-" Lacus' eyebrows rose. Despite what most people thought, she was _a lot_ smarter than most people took her for. She knew Athrun was hiding something. Although, judging from his red face, it was nothing if not potentially amusing.

"Oh no. You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what happened." Athrun silently cursed himself, then shook his head.

"No." he said. There, nice, calm, and without total embarrassment. Lacus, however, wasn't willing to give up. There was more than one way to skin a cat… she began to laugh evilly under her breath. Athrun looked confused, then an expression that could only be described as sheer horror appeared on his face, as her expression went from happy to crestfallen. "_She wouldn't!"_

"Please, Athrun?" Lacus asked, her eyes going big and wide. Athrun looked down, willing himself NOT to give in the puppy dog eyes. Those extremely gorgeous puppy dog eyes... ARGH! As if that wasn't enough, a small, low whimper came out the back of her throat, making a pleading sound.

"'Not… fair…" Athrun choked out, still looking down. This was total cheating, and they both knew it. But Lacus wanted to know. She gently reached out, tipped his face up, and actually pouted. Athrun broke. "All right, all right!" he yelled. Lacus immediately smiled at him. "But, you can't use that again. EVER." he said, in an attempt to keep some dignity. She nodded happily.

"You're a sweetheart, Athrun." she said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. He looked somewhat disappointed.

"That's it? After giving me that guilt trip, a peck on the cheek?"

Lacus then grinned, and whispered: "Oh, come on. It's still broad daylight." Athrun's face then turned the color of his uniform, as he sheepishly looked down. "Now, what happened?" He sighed, and motioned for her to sit down along with him. I think it was a weekend…

* * *

"Eh? You want to try cooking for your parents?" Athrun asked Kira, looking confused. "Why?"

"I just want to try, because my dad said that I'll have to learn sometime," he answered his friend." Athrun looked at him doubtfully.

"But… do you know how?" Kira shook his head, but he looked determined.

"I've seen my mommy cook, and she just puts some things in a pan or the oven, and it comes out all ready in a few minutes. How hard could it be? We find things that they like, and put them all together to form one big meal!" Kira said enthusiastically. Athrun nodded dutifully, then walked over to the kitchen.

"What are we cooking?" Athrun asked, looking around. Kira thought for a few seconds. Then, it hit him.

"We can make an omelet!" Kira yelled. Athrun looked confused.

"What's that?" Athrun asked his friend.

"It's good! It's all kinds of stuff, mixed with eggs, then cooked on the stove!"

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?"

"I dunno. We could use the stuff we like to eat, like chocolate, and candy, and…"

* * *

Athrun grimaced at the memory. Sure, it sounded good to him as a kid, but now it turned his stomach. Lacus, however, found it quite amusing.

"Aww... how sweet," she said, smiling at him. Athrun made a disgusted face. Lacus sighed patiently "The gesture, not the food idea."

"Oh."

* * *

"_Be careful, Kira!" Athrun said, as his friend carefully got the pots and pans from the pantry. Of course, due to his height, he was standing on a rather rickety chair, which made them both nervous…_

_"I'm fine, Athrun!" Kira said, while jumping a little to reach the pan. Athrun had a look of fear on his face._

_"Umm… Kira? I don't think you should jump too much…" Kira smiled at his friend._

_"Oh, what could happen?" That is until they heard a creaking sound. They didn't hear that crack that followed._

_"WAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

_

"Quit laughing, that hurt!" Athrun growled, while Lacus laughed – again, at his expense.

"Kira fell though; how did you get hurt?" Lacus inquired, still snickering a little. Athrun glared at her.

"Who do you think broke his fall?" Lacus' face reddened.

"Um… nevermind."

"Nevermind, hello!"

* * *

"_Athrun, don't you remember what just happened? Using a chair to get the ingredients might not be smart…" Kira commented. Athrun looked down._

_"Just be ready to catch, okay?" he called, reaching up to grab…well… "What do I grab?"_

_ "Anything that looks like it has to do with eggs!" Kira yelled. In truth, he had no idea, but he had to say something. Athrun nodded, then looked._

_ "Hmm… baking soda, flour, vinegar, soy sauce…" he counted off the list of ingredients he had gotten. "Why don't you get the rest of the stuff, Kira?" Athrun called down. The brunette was already looking in the fridge._

_"Eggs, cheese, butter, chocolate frosting, peppers, mayonnaise…"

* * *

_

Athrun had his face buried in one hand, while his fiance simply looked at him with pity.

"You know how to cook _now_, right?" she asked him, hoping the answer was yes. He glared at her, and then smirked.

"Hey, you seemed to enjoy the breakfast in bed I made you about four months back… or maybe it just the location." Athrun tossed back. Lacus blushed. "No? Our attire? The lack thereof?" He smiled evilly as he saw the blush intensify.

"Quiet, you."

* * *

"Here!" Kira yelled triumphantly. Well, he would have been, had he known what triumphantly meant. Athrun looked at the mixture in the bowl: it was yellow, with various other… bits in there.

"Are we ready to cook yet?" Athrun asked, completely oblivious to the fact that their omelet was a biohazard waiting to happen.

"Yup. Hey, should we add water to the pan first? To keep it from lighting on fire, or something?" Athrun nodded, then looked inside a cabinet, trying to find any of those waters used for cooking. Hey, he's 5 years old, give him a break.

"I found some Kira!" Athrun yelled. He looked at the label on the glass bottle. "It's spelled V-O-D-K-A… I guess it's from Earth." Of course, we all know what that clear liquid in the bottle REALLY is…

"Okay, pour some into the pan, along with our omelet. Now, set heat to…"

5 seconds later…

"AAAAH! FIRE!" they yelled frantically. The pan was ablaze with a huge pillar of fire, and was making rather scary hissing noises. They were both freaked out of their minds, so Kira and Athrun did what any self respecting five year olds would do. They cried. In addition, Kira, because it was his house, had another job to do:

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

* * *

"Aww! You two must have been scared out of your minds!" Lacus said sympathetically, as Athrun buried his head in his hands again.

"We were, we were… just not as scared as Kira's parents."

"Why? You two were okay, right?"

"After the lecture and the clean up, we made them try what was left of the omelet."

* * *

"_Now you two, we appreciate the gesture… but NEVER, under ANY circumstances, try to cook again." Mrs. Yamato said, in a surprisingly calm manner. Kira's father nodded vigorously, for lack of anything to say. "Promise?"_

"_We promise." Kira and Athrun said simultaneously, looking at the ground. Mrs. Yamato smiled at the two of them. She had originally been quite angry, but when she had seen the two scared beyond belief, and screaming for their respective parents, she had decided that they had learned their lesson. She knew that there wasn't any real danger; the alcohol would've burned itself off anyway, but there was no need to tell them that. She turned to leave, but was interrupted. "Um… mommy?" Kira asked timidly. She looked at him. "Are you going to try our omelet?" Her face paled._

_ "Um… well…" she looked at her son's face, and she cursed her son for looking so cute. "Okay… but I'm sure your father would like to try it too." She added in quickly. She wasn't dying alone. Kira's dad looked scared as well, but he and his wife resolutely tried the fruits of the boys' labors. The shiver they both experienced was not due to any temperature change._

_"Well, how is it?" Athrun asked excitedly. They looked at each other._

_ "It's… very… original… and… different. And, it's colorful." Mr. Yamato said, thankful for antacids. The boys looked happily at each other. "But, you may want to be more careful when you shell the eggs."_

_"Shell?" Athrun asked confusedly.

* * *

_

"And THAT, my dear, is the story of why you should never let young kids near a kitchen." Athrun finished. Lacus smiled at him, and sighed.

"That was a nice story." She stated, picking up the album again. "You two looked so cute back then…"

"But… I'm cuter now, right?" Athrun asked mischievously. Lacus rolled her eyes, then considered his question.

"I'm not sure… you look a lot more innocent in the picture, and I'm sure you weren't as demanding for… you know." She said, grinning wickedly. Athrun raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm demanding? Last time I went to your house, you ended up dragging me back to your room at around eleven-" he was interrupted by Lacus sudddenly kissing him, as her arms wrapped around his neck. Athrun was surprised, but he responded in time to wrap his around her waist, pulling her close to him and pulling them both down to the bed's surface. He softly ran his fingers through her hair, as he broke away from her lips and gently placed kisses on her neck, causing a sound not unlike a purr to escape her throat.

"I love you…" she said softly, staring at him. Athrun smiled back.

"And I you…" Athrun responded quietly, his green eyes locked onto her blue ones, the emotion showing clearly.

"Love, love, hello!" the pink ball chimed in. Athrun quickly grabbed Haro, sat up, and debated throwing it out the window. Lacus quickly grabbed it back.

"Pink-chan, as much as I love your company, we're kind of… busy now. So please, go away." Athrun had to snicker as the pink Haro happily rolled away, probably to annoy the other servants.

"Now… where were we?" she asked, a sultry smile on her face. Athrun's response was to pull her into another kiss, drawing her closer to him. She closed her eyes contentedly, as she leaned into the embrace. She groaned in disappointment as Athrun left her lips again, only to yelp as he began assaulting her neck once more.. Lacus could only lie there and accept the attention, but she didn't feel like being passive. Athrun was surprised as she tackled him backwards, landing on top of him. They kissed again as Lacus' delicate fingers went through the movements of relieving her fiance of his shirt. Athrun was surprised, but he quickly moved his own hands to her back, where he began to undo her dress. Lacus smiled in success, as she slid his shirt off.

"I should probably ask what you want for breakfast tomorrow." Athrun gasped. She smirked at him.

"Anything but omelets." Lacus told him, her eyes flashing with mischief. Athrun was about to retort, but his breath was caught as her dress slid off. Lacus giggled.

"And you didn't even have to drag me this time." Athrun said, wasting no more time as he grabbed his fiancee and kissed her thoroughly, focusing less on talk and more on… "other" activities.

Needless to say, the room went uncleaned.

* * *

Well, how was that? I hope you guys liked it… It was hard to come up with a title, but "Flash You Back" came from:

A: Kira and Athrun's experience with cooking

B: A song from Initial D.

God, replacing all the Anime Junkies names with accurate ones was a bitch... For the record, I didn't know when Kira and Athrun were on the moon, so I used creative expression. I know the characters are OOC, but I figured it would fit the story better. And just so you know, this is as far as I'm going to get in terms of romance scenes: I can't write lemons. Not yet, anyway. Ah well. Please R&R!


End file.
